


Little Bat Ears

by innie



Category: The Tick (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie





	Little Bat Ears

Oh, it's _humiliating_, is what it is, the way that stupid Latin-lover accent gets her going when it rolls around her plain, white-bread, Midwestern girl name. "_Janet_," he breathes, pink mouth framed by that crisp little goatee, and if she shuts her eyes she can keep that as the image fixed in her brain instead of the stupid little bat ears perched on top of his slicked hair.

"Ngh," she grunts when his hands, a little sweaty but still clever, make their way into the open star over her chest. She's not much of a talker.

He is, though, even when his mouth is occupied with the handfuls of breast just waiting for him. "So firm, so plump, like ripe little peaches, Janet," he says, and she feels her legs going treacherously boneless at the words; she's thankful for the rough brick against her back.

"Hurry up." It's meant to be snapped out, a sharp command, but it turns into a plea. "We're supposed to be on patrol."

"Ah, Janet," he says, looking up at her with those eyes - she can give credit where it's due, and he's got beautiful eyes and cover-girl eyelashes - "your pink secrets are so impatient today."

Because if she takes her time, her brain will just get in the way, but if she says that, the decision to stay or go becomes his. "Shut up," she says, spreading her legs and letting him pull down her hot pants and fishnets.

Her moans echo as he works his tongue savagely on her, whipping like a startled snake, and her crown is falling over one eye. She lets it fall, becoming a necklace of spikes, and finds that she's holding onto his little bat ears.


End file.
